House rent?
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: Here's another one-shot for my favorite couple! Not always goes right when they're on a mission, and Lucy knew it along time. So why does she still go with them?


**Here's another one shot minna! I just got it from a picture I saw on the internet ^^ And thought why not make a story out of it ne? **

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**(=^w^=)**

"Next time I won't ever come on another mission with you guys!" Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest, as she leaned back on the train's seat.

Gray seated in front of her, beside him was Erza. Both of them gave her apologetic looks.

"We're sorry Lucy, we just got carried away" Gray explained. Lucy gave him a glare that made him wish he kept his mouth shut.

"S-Stop nagging Luce" Natsu said, trying to keep his lunch in. Once again he was in his motion sickness, the weakness he wished he didn't have.

"If I were you Natsu, I'd keep my mouth shut before I throw you out this window" Lucy warned, massaging her temples in hope to relieve her frustration. Natsu only groaned in protest.

Lucy leaned on the shut window's sill, watching the scenery as they passed by. A few minutes later she was sound asleep.

Gray and Erza were watching her. Natsu who had somehow landed his head in her lap, didn't wake up. Unconsciously Natsu's hand found her right hand his fingers intertwined with hers. In return Lucy did too.

Erza and Gray smiled at the two. Somehow even if they were still fighting or angry at each other, they acted like couples.

"Why are they so dense and oblivious?" Gray asked Erza.

"I don't know, but look at them aren't they cute?" Erza asked back.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Mira would love to see this" Gray said grinning as he out of nowhere got a camera in his hands. _Click! Click! Click!_

**(=V.V=)**

Now team Natsu arrived back safe at Magnolia station. Gray and Erza getting out of their seats, Natsu sensing the train stopped moving returned back to his hyperactive attitude. Lucy was still sound asleep.

"Hey flame head wake her up" Gray ordered. One time he waked Lucy up and he didn't want that to happen again. Gray was asleep for two days. That's when he knew to never wake up Lucy when she's asleep.

"No way ice face" Natsu retorted, carrying the sleeping Lucy princess style. Habitually Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu's chest. Gray smirked, Erza smiled. And Natsu looked at them weirdly.

"What's with those faces?" Natsu asked walking beside them.

"Nothing~" The two sang. Natsu scoffed as he started to walk ahead of them, heading towards the guild.

"Look at that isn't that sweet?" "Ah young people now a days" Some of the town's people said, as they saw Natsu carrying a sleeping Lucy.

Erza and Gray snickered but couldn't agree more that Natsu was so sweet to carry her, even if they knew he didn't know what his actions meant. Still they were sure that Natsu had feelings for the celestial mage.

**(=U.U=)**

"Tadaima!" Gray shouted entering the doors of their guild. Erza opened it for Natsu to enter, careful to not wake Lucy up.

"Welcome back" Mira greeted them. Her eyes sparked as she saw Natsu with Lucy in his arms.

"Ara.. What happened to Lucy?" Mira asked, but knew that it wasn't serious on account that Gray was smirking at her, a camera in his hands waving it to her like a wager.

"Nothing? She's just asleep. I'll take her to the infirmary and let her sleep" Natsu said walking away.

"But why bring her here? And not her house Natsu?" Mira asked.

"I was hungry" Natsu said, opening the infirmary door and closing it.

"Gray?" Mira asked too innocently.

"Here, it's a souvenir" Gray said tossing the camera to her as she looked the pictures. Seconds later she squealed.

"They are so together!" Mira said happily skipping back at her bar, making foods for Natsu. Who returned a few minutes later.

**(O.o)**

"Hey Mira could you make something for Lucy?" Natsu asked, stuffing his mouth with his fire chicken.

"Sure, hang on a minute" Mira said. A few minutes later she was back with her food.

"Here you go" Mira said smiling.

"Thanks" Natsu said, getting up as he headed back towards the infirmary.

Once he was earshot gone, she squealed and called Gray.

"Gray!" Mira shouted.

"Need something?" Gray asked.

"Yes! Go and spy on them" Mira said her eyes sparkling in delight.

"Okay" Gray answered heading towards the infirmary.

"Hold up Gray I'm coming with you" Erza said following him. Gray just shrugged.

When they were in front of the door they opened it a little and looked inside. They're eyes widened.

There Natsu's back was facing them, his hands holding Lucy's face. Lucy was doing the same. And only one thing was in Gray and Erza's head. _They were kissing!_

But in Lucy and Natsu's case they were pinching each other's cheeks.

"That money was for my house rent Natsu! House rent" Lucy pouted.

"I said I was sorry right?" Natsu answered back. Lucy scoffed.

"Then how will I pay my rent?" Lucy whined.

"I'll pay you back" Natsu said, still pinching her cheeks.

"With what?" Lucy asked. Just like that Natsu captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened, but soon relaxed in to the kiss, closing her eyes. Natsu pulled her by the waist as they kissed.

Pulling away from each other due to lack of oxygen. Natsu leaned his forehead on hers, as he stared at her eyes. Lucy did the same.

"Don't think that you're off the hook mister" Lucy said smiling at him.

"Yeah sure" Natsu said grinning at her.

**(= . =)**

**And this one shot is done! How was it? Sorry if it was short!**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review it!**

**P.S The poll on my account will be closed tomorrow okay? So vote now!^^**

**~maya14~**


End file.
